


The Stone Castle

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU NSFW fanfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #bite me Tooru Oiwaka, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Compulsion, F/M, Fantasy, Female Reader, Haikyuu Fantasy AU, Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Vampire Relationship, Magic, Milkbread, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Iwaizumi Hajime, Vampire Kindaichi Yuutarou, Vampire Kunimi Akira, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Vampire Sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: Your small village was plagued by vampire attacks. Many innocent people had died, but even more aspiring heroes had met their ends at the hands of this monster. He was stronger and faster than any human ever could be, so you devised a plan that could hopefully stop him before he even got a chance to fight. Little did you know, you were working with inaccurate intel.Warning: biting, bloodplayAll characters aged upAll fics character x cis-female readerSeries inspired by the Fantasy Haikyu!! series by @danimariedraws on tiktok
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU NSFW fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804318
Comments: 26
Kudos: 96





	1. A Trap for the Wrong Person

You sat in the tree, tying off your silver woven net with your teeth while your friend, Yachi, nervously calls out from below, “please don’t fall, [Y/N]!” You laugh, dropping the string from your mouth, “Don’t worry, Yachi. I’m only like hmmmm 20 feet off the ground?”  
“You can easily break bones from 20 feet off the ground!” she yells back in a panicked voice. You shrug, “We need bait anyways.” She squeals, “you aren’t supposed to be the bait!” 

You laugh so hard that you need to take a second to catch your breath. Once you do, you hang from the lowest branch by your arms then drop down, stumbling slightly before standing upright. “See! Nothing to worry about.” You smile brightly at Yachi as she clutches her chest. She was already a nervous person, but the thought of you staying out here tonight, alone, to capture a vampire was leaving her in a constant state of near cardiac arrest. She swallows and takes a deep breath, “run … run me through the plan one more time.”

You brush the dirt off your skirt and readjust your corset. “Alright, I come out here just before sunset with the human blood. I set the trap right there,” you point to the puddle of tar in the middle of the clearing, “when they run to the blood, they get stuck in the tar for long enough to allow me to set off the torches that surround the clearing. Since vampires are hurt by light, the flames will burn him or at least keep him in place long enough for me to drop the silver-laced net over him. The silver will also burn him. Basically, he is going to be very crispy. Then, while he is trapped by the torchlight, net, and tar I’ll stab the bastard! It’s foolproof, and I have a bunch of fail-safes.” She thinks before asking, “Why can’t you bring someone strong … I MEAN strongER with you?!?!” You sigh, “because if he smells too many people, he won’t come.”

As far as your village knew, the vampire only attacked one or two people at a time. But if he needed to, he could kill 10 men at once. That was the largest group of hunters that had never returned. Yachi nods, “and you’re sure this plan will work?”  
“Yachi, I’m so confident, I’m literally betting my life that this plan will work.”  
“I know … I just … I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose you.” The small blonde starts to tear up a little, so you walk over and wrap her in a tight hug. “You won’t, Yachi. I promise I’ll come back.” She sniffles and wraps her arms around your waist, squeezing you back. “Buuuut,” you add, “if I die, in order to appease my spirit you have to ask out Kiyoko.”

She squeals and fights to break out of your grasp as you laugh, “you better come back … DARN IT!” You gasp in feigned shock and let go of her, “did you almost curse at me, young lady? I’m telling your mom.”  
“Don’t you dare! You provoked me! I’m innocent!” You stand there, laughing with your best friend during what would, unbeknownst to you, be your last afternoon together. 

\-------------

You hike out to your pre-set traps in the middle of the woods just before sunset with a bucket of non-fatally acquired human blood. Much to your mother’s horror, you are wearing borrowed pants, your old hiking boots, and wielding an old hunting knife. She had long ago conceded that she couldn’t stop you from going out to fight this thing, but she had at least hoped that if you died, you would die like a lady and that they would find your body in a nice pink gown. You chuckle at the thought as you spill the blood into the middle of the tar. 

Once that is done, you hide the bucket and climb to your hideout at the top of a tree. You hold your knife and fire spell ready. Once the vampire is in place, you will break the spell’s vial, and the magic inside should instantly light every torch. You gave the traveling witch every last penny you had for the spell, and it was the most important part of your plan, so it better work. You really … really needed it to work. You take a shaky breath as the sun sets and bathes the forest in darkness. 

Every sound makes you jump, and your heart beats so fast that you were sure even a human could hear it racing. You wait as silently as possible, eyes trained on the pile of blood and tar. You hear two males voices approaching. Two? It must be two villagers. What were two villagers doing out here at night? “I smell it over here, man.”  
“It smells old and dirty, Kindaichi. I can’t believe you made us walk all the way out here for this.”  
“There’s a heartbeat too! Maybe someone is injured, and your lazy ass would love that.” You hear a thud as Kindaichi was hit, “Ow! Kunimi you ass.” You start to panic. These men, they smelled the blood and heard your heart. They were vampires. Two of them. There was only supposed to be one. You couldn’t fight two. Your trap wasn’t made for two. What if they weren’t alone? How many were there?

“Is this it?” Kunimi asks as the two stand in front of the pile of blood and tar, but not in it. “They must have crawled away or something, and they’re close,” Kindaichi raises his eyes to look around, his nose twitching as he sniffs the air. Slowly, his red eyes scan the trees until they settle … on you. 

You smash the vial, and the torches around you erupt into flames. You quickly cut the string that's holding up the net with your knife and hear it crash to the ground. You rub your eyes once they adjust to the sudden influx of light, and look to the now fully illuminated clearing. It’s empty. They aren’t in the net. 

“Boo,” a voice says behind you, and before you can scream, two strong hands pull you down from your branch, and you land on the ground hard, knocking the wind out of you. You gasp for air as the two men tower over you. One has his black hair spiked into a single point above his head. The other wears his down and parted in the middle with a lazy look gracing his face. Both of them had bright red eyes. The one with spiked hair is smiling, and you could clearly see his two sharp fangs as they catch the light from the torches and glisten, “well, that was a cute trap. But, humor me, how exactly was it supposed to work?” You recognized him by his voice. This was Kindaichi. 

Kindaichi and Kunimi were standing, unbothered, and surrounded by the torchlight. They were supposed to be burning. Why weren’t they burning? “Hey,” Kindaichi calls, “I’m waiting.”  
“Don’t waste your time. Just grab her, and we’ll bring her back to the clan,” Kunimi responds. Kindaichi sighs and bends down to grab you when you finally speak, “the light! You were supposed to…” Kindaichi raises an eyebrow, “to what? Burn?” he laughs and even Kunimi smiles, “it’s only sunlight, sweetie. We burn in sunlight.” Kunimi chuckles and walks over to one of the torches, grabbing it and bringing it back over. He makes a show of waving his hand through the flame before blowing it out. 

Tears start to pool in your eyes. You were wrong. You were so wrong. They were untouched, and there were more. A clan. They were going to bring you back to their clan.”Wh...why.” your voice is shaking, “why won’t you just kill me right here?” Even if your mother wouldn’t find you in a nice pink gown, you wanted her to at least find you. Kunimi speaks, “hunters get taken back to our clan for punishment. If you hadn’t tried to kill us, we would have just drank your blood right here. Quick and painless. It’s not our fault we need human blood, so we try to be nice about it.” 

He said it all so casually like he didn’t have a care in the world. You see your knife out of the corner of your eye, but before you can even think about reaching for it, it disappears from sight. “Don’t even think about it,” Kindaichi says, now kneeling in front of you and waving the knife in front of your face. You didn’t even see him pick it up. “I mean, you can fight if you want to, but you’ll only be hurting yourself.” You nod in understanding. He smiles, “good,” and he goes to pick you up. “No!” you yell and scoot back, “I can walk by myself.” Kunimi scoffs as Kindaichi speaks again, “No, that would take too long. I’m going to carry you.” You jut out your lip and sit up straight in a weak show of defiance before putting your arms out, ready for him to pick you up. 

Kunimi laughs as Kindaichi effortlessly picks you up and holds you bridal style, “Really?” Kindaichi shrugs with you in his arms, “what? She’s cute and harmless.” Your face reddens slightly at the compliment, and Kindaichi whispers in your ear, “you know, we can hear your heartbeat, and it just got a little faster” You cover your face with your hands as both men laugh. “Ready, cutie?” Kindaichi asks, and before you can respond, he takes off running. You yelp as the lightning-fast speed pushes you into his chest. The wind whips around you as you fly through the woods. 

You try your hardest to open your eyes and see where you are going, but you are moving too fast. The wind almost stings your skin as it hits you, and you can’t lift a limb against the air resistance. Then, just as quickly as your ride began, it ends. It takes you a second to realize you’ve stopped moving. Once you peel open your eyes, you realize you are holding on tight to Kindaichi’s shirt. Your knuckles are white, and your heart is racing. You slowly look up to find him smirking down at you. “We’re here, cutie.” You frown and let go of his shirt, “put me down.” 

He chuckles as he puts you down, and you hear Kunimi speak, “I can’t believe she’s making demands.” Your legs shake a little as Kindaichi places you back on the ground. You try to slow down your heartbeat and steady your breath. Your efforts to calm down are quickly erased as you finally take in the scene in front of you. You are standing in front of a beautiful and imposing stone castle. “Woah” you whisper as you look upon your grave. There could be worse places to die. The men hear you. “I know,” Kunimi says smugly, “it’s even nicer inside. So come on.” He walks past you. After you don’t move for a moment Kindaichi leans down to speak in your ear, “Do you want me to carry you again?”

You jump a little then huff and start following Kunimi. Both men are wearing amused smiles as you enter the castle. The grand entryway is lined with lit torches and an ornate chandelier hangs from the high ceiling, further reminding you that vampires did not have an aversion to every kind of light. You walk down a velvet black carpet towards a wide, stone staircase with cast-iron railings while staring in awe at the grandeur around you. “Who’s this?” a gruff voice says from beside you. 

You spin around to see a tall man with cropped brown hair glaring at you. Kindaichi answers him, “A hunter who tried to kill me and Kunimi.” The man crosses his arms, his red eyes never leaving yours. “Why is she walking unrestrained?” You shiver and look away, focusing on the carpet beneath you. His stare was just too intense. This had to be the man in charge. Kindaichi places a hand on your shoulder, causing you to flinch, “she’s harmless, Iwaizumi. She set a little trap outside that small village to the west we’ve been hunting from. Here,” he hands Iwaizumi your old hunting knife, “this was the only weapon she had. She thought vampires were burnt by all kinds of light, so she set a couple of torches on fire and tried to catch us with a small, iron woven net that looked like it was made for one person.”  
“Don’t forget the tar,” Kunimi adds. “Oh yeah, she also mixed old human blood and tar for bait.”

Iwaizumi huffs and walks forward, standing directly in front of you, “look at me.” You swallow nervously and look up into his piercing red eyes. “Do you think we’re dumb?”  
“Wh … what?” you stutter. “Do you think we’re dumb?” You shake your head, “No sir.” He stares at you for what feels like an eternity, and you know all three men can hear your racing heart threaten to pop out of your chest. Just when you can’t take it anymore, Iwaizumi turns away and silently walks to the base of the staircase. Without turning around he speaks, “bring her to Oikawa.” In the blink of an eye, he is gone. The only evidence that he was ever there is a fluttering tapestry still shaking from the wind he left in his wake. 

You take in a shaky breath, and your knees threaten to buckle. “Don’t faint,” Kunimi says as he starts walking to the stairs. You nod and start following him with Kindaichi right behind you. Your legs shake as you climb the three flights of stairs to your destination. You reach a ceiling-high stone door with a light shining from underneath it. Both men pause in front of it. Just as you are about to ask if you should knock, a voice comes from inside, “Bring her in.” Kunimi pushes the heavy door with a single hand, and it swings open. He motions for you to go inside, and you do. But neither of them follows. You turn to watch the doors close behind you with a thud. 

“Hello there,” a silky voice sounds from behind you. You turn back around to see a beautiful man on a large marble throne. His sweeping brown hair falls just above his scarlet eyes. He raises a hand and silently beckons you forward with a single, long finger. You slowly walk forward to stand five feet in front of him. He chuckles and beckons again. You take a deep breath and come closer, standing about two feet away from him. He frowns, and before he can beckon again you quickly take several more steps until your toes are almost touching his. 

You look into his eyes, and he smiles, “Good. Now calm down. I don’t know how much more your heart can take, little one.” As he speaks, his pupils dilate slightly and you find the sight calming. His words float to your ears as the weight of the world lifts off your shoulders. You can finally take a steady, deep breath, and your muscles relax. Your heart is slowing back down. You can’t look away from his eyes. “What did you do to me?”  
“Just stopped you from having a heart attack.” He laughs, and the sound is so sweet that it could rot your teeth. You can’t help but smile. “You look tired, little one. Here, have a seat,” he pats his thigh. 

Normally you would have been appalled by the man and what he was asking you to do. But you couldn’t find a negative emotion in you. You couldn’t find any discomfort as you stepped forward and sat on the man’s strong leg. He wraps an arm around your waist to hold you steady as your feet lift off the ground. He is supporting your complete weight, yet you’ve never felt safer. He places the hand not around your waist gently on your thigh and rubs it in a slow, circular motion with his thumb. His hands feel so cold on you, but you don’t find it unpleasant. “So, tell me little one, what’s your name?”  
“[Y/N]. What's yours?” He smiles, and your gaze momentarily drops from his captivating eyes to his sharp fangs. “Oikawa, Tōru Oikawa.” You smile back, your own mouth much less intimidating with your dull teeth. “Hello, Oikawa.” He chuckles, “Hello, [Y/N]. You aren’t a hunter are you?” You shake your head, “no sir.”  
“Then why did you try to kill us?”  
“Because you killed a lot of people from my village.”  
“And I’m sorry about that. But you know we don’t have a choice. We need to eat. You understand that right.”

You nod, you did understand, however, “but that doesn’t make it ok.” He takes a deep breath, “I know. I know, little one.” He hasn’t stopped moving his thumb on your thigh. The motion is soothing and intoxicating. “Tell me, [Y/N], why you? Why did you decide to try and kill the big bad vampire?”  
“Because the men who were trying to were dumb,” Oikawa laughs at that, making you smile as you continue, “they thought they could just march in with swords and beat you using strength. I knew that was dumb. I knew you were too strong. A lot of us did, but we didn’t know what else to do. Then, a traveling witch that I gave shelter to told me that vampires could be killed with light, and she sold me a fire spell.” You sigh, “I thought there was only one of you, and I didn’t know it specifically had to be sunlight. I didn’t want to, but I thought I only had to kill one vampire, and then we would all be safe again.” You pause for a moment, “Oikawa … do you have to kill people when you drink their blood?”

During your explanation, he had been watching you closely and listening to your heartbeat for any signs you were lying. He found you to be honest. “No, we don’t. But, when a vampire feeds off a human, the human can get attached. It creates a strong bond. If we were to leave humans alive after we fed on them then abandon them, it could end up hurting them. I’ve seen it happen before. About 87 years ago a friend of mine fed on a village girl. He didn’t want to kill such a pretty thing, so he left her. When he went back to feed again, locals told him that she had thrown herself off a cliff. So you see, had he just killed her when he first fed, she wouldn’t have suffered for days until she finally killed herself.”  
“Why didn’t he take her with him?” The thumb on your thigh stops moving, “because she didn’t want to leave. Even if she had, her family would have missed her. They would have hunted me. They would have killed us both.” 

You reach down to your thigh and take his cold hand in your warm one. You squeeze gently. “I thought you said it was a friend of yours.” He smiles sadly and squeezes your hand back, “I did, didn’t I.” He lets go of your hand to cup your face, his thumb now stroking your cheek. “So you see, little one, all humans die eventually. If we don’t kill them to save ourselves, something else will. We don’t want you to suffer, and we don’t want your lives to be wasted.” You lean into his hand and close your eyes, unknowingly bearing your neck to him. He leans in closer, and you can feel his breath. “Do you understand, little one?” 

His breath, his proximity, it should send a shiver down your spine. But you just feel happy. You smile, “Didn’t I tell you my name? Why don’t you use it?” He chuckles, “I like my nickname for you much better, little one.” You lean into his voice till you feel his nose brush against your jaw, his eyelashes tickling your cheek. You want him. You want him to take you. You want him to bite you. 

He pulls back with a sigh and drops his hand from your face. You sadly trace the contact. “I know, [Y/N]. I want to as well, but I can’t. We have rules in place. I wasn’t the one you tried to kill. You are Kindaichi and Kunimi’s.” You pout at the beautiful man holding you. Before you had met him, you might have agreed, but not now. You couldn’t settle for your original captors now that you had met him. You didn’t want to leave him. You couldn’t. He smiles knowingly, “don’t worry. You’ll be ok, little one. You won’t suffer. You don’t deserve to.” He turns to the door and raises his voice, not to a yell, but enough to carry throughout the hall, “Iwaizumi, bring them in.” 

After a moment, the large doors open, and Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, and Kunimi walk in surprised by the scene in front of them. It was easy to guess that Oikawa didn’t have every captured hunter sit on his lap for questioning. Iwaizumi glares at him, unamused. Oikawa smiles and speaks, “Hello gentlemen. After talking with lovely little [Y/N] here, I have decided that she is yours, and you have my approval to do whatever you wish with her as long as she doesn’t suffer.” Kindaichi and Kunimi look at each other confused. Kunimi speaks, “Could you explain … please?”

Oikawa nods, “she is from the small village to the west. Every hunter who came to fight us, as you know, failed, and everyone else in the village was getting desperate. A witch sold [Y/N] a fire spell and told her light would kill vampires. She thought there was only one vampire, and she didn’t want to kill him, but she wanted her village to be safe again. She thought it was going to be quick and painless. So, she doesn’t deserve to suffer … buuuuut I know the rules. She tried to kill you, so she’s yours. Do anything you want except make her suffer.” The men nod, but as Kindaichi takes a step forward to take you, you turn and hug Oikawa, burying your face in his neck. 

Oikawa stiffens and looks at Iwaizumi for help. Iwaizumi just grunts, “did you feed off her, dumbass?” Oikawa gasps at the accusation, “Iwa-chan! No,I know better than that.” He sticks out his tongue at his second in command and rubs your back while softening the tone of his voice, “[Y/N], let go. It’s time for you to go to Kindaichi and Kunimi now.” You shake your head with your face still pressed against him. He sighs and talks to the men, “I’m sorry. I used some compulsion to relax her and make her talk to me. I must have overdone it.” He grins apologetically, “She’ll be a little fussy for a while, but she’ll calm down soon enough.” 

As he goes to pull you off of him, Kunimi holds out a hand, “Wait for a moment. Kindaichi and I need to talk.” Kindaichi turns to him confused, “what?” Kunimi nods his head and motions for Kindaichi to follow. The latter groans and follows his friend. They both disappear from the throne room. Iwaizumi walks up to the throne, “what do you think they’re talking about?” Oikawa sighs as he rubs your back, “They are probably going to try and squeeze something out of me in exchange for giving me [Y/N].” You get excited at the idea, and your heart skips a beat. The men hear you and exchange a look. Iwaizumi scoffs, “you might as well have bitten her. She was already so scared, all that damn compulsion was unnecessary.” Oikawa sighs, “well I know that NOW, Iwa-chan.”

The doors open as Kunimi and Kindaichi come back in. Kunimi takes the lead, “So, I assume you know what we want to talk about.” Oikawa hums, “mmhmm you want to give me little [Y/N] here for something in return.” He nods, “exactly. She’s obviously attached to you, and it would be annoying to shift that bond over to one of us. So, you get [Y/N] and in return, we get 6 of your hunters in the dungeon.” Oikawa frowns, “that seems like a pretty bad deal for me.”  
“Not really, we reason that one attractive, clean, and willing human is worth about 3 of the gross hunters you have downstairs, and there are two of us.” Oikawa scoffs, “it’s like you said, she’s worth about 3. So … I’ll give you 3.”  
“5.”  
“4, take it, or leave it.” Kunimi looks at Kindaichi, and they have a silent conversation before Kunimi turns back, “we get to pick the 4 and no chores for a month.”  
“Week.”  
“2 weeks, one for each of the humans we lost in the original bargain.” Oikawa thinks for a moment, “deal.” The two men you tried to kill mere hours ago walk forward and each shake Oikawa’s hand. 

Once the deal is made, they walk out with smiles on their faces, and you finally pull away from Oikawa, no longer afraid of losing him. You have a beaming smile on your face as you look at him. He smiles back as Iwaizumi speaks from behind you, “You could have traded her for 2 hunters.”  
“I know,” Oikawa brushes a strand of hair behind your ear, “but there’s nothing wrong with letting the kids win every now and then. It’s good for morale.” As he speaks you yawn. You had been up since about 7 am the day before, and it was almost sunrise. Oikawa laughs, “I guess I need to get her to bed. Almost forgot that humans are diurnal. Oops.” He smiles at Iwaizumi who just rolls his eyes in response. 

You let out a little squeak as Oikawa picks you up and holds you in his arms. Just how many times were you going to be carried by attractive men tonight? He turns to Iwaizumi, “I’m going to bring her to my chambers then come right back. If you need me before then … don’t.” Oikawa skips out of the room with you in his arms. You reach his room which is also behind a heavy stone door. He carries you in and places you on the bed, “Here we go, [Y/N]. This is your room now. Go ahead and get some rest. I’ll join you soon after I handle some business. We can talk more about the specifics of your ... situation tomorrow night. How does that sound?” You nod happily. “Good,” he kisses you on the forehead and turns to leave when you call out, “Oikawa?” 

He turns back to you, “Yes, [Y/N]?”  
“Can I ask a question?” He smiles, “You just did, but I’m assuming you have another one.” you blush, “Why are all the doors made of stone?”  
“Ah, well there is no wood in the castle since you can only kill us two ways. One, cut off our head or two, drive a wooden stake through our heart.” You nod. “Is that all?” he asks. “For now, I guess. Can I ask you more questions later, Oikawa?”  
“Of course.” He walks to the door, but just before he leaves, he looks back, “and [Y/N], from now on, call me Master.” He smiles and closes the door.


	2. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awaken to your new life, and meet your future best friends.

You are laying in silk sheets. The soft fabric wraps around your body in the silent room. You stretch your limbs to find that you are in a large bed alone. Peeling open your eyes, you see moonlight streaming in from two windows across the room and torchlight from the hallway shining through the open bedroom door. You pull the sheets closer to your body, taking a deep breath as you remember the events that lead to this moment. You were in Tōru Oikawa’s bedroom. He was a vampire, the leader of his clan, and … your new master. You sit up and hug your knees to your chest. How long had you been asleep? 

You get out of bed and walk around the room. There were books stacked on almost every surface and spare scraps of paper covered in messy notes sprinkled around the room. You see a plain, blue dress draped over a chair and notice that all the clothes you arrived in had been removed from the room except, of course, for the undergarments you had slept in. Holy shit, you had slept in your undergarments! You wrap your arms around your body in an attempt to preserve your modesty from the invisible audience. You remembered taking off your clothes, but what on earth had possessed you to do such a thing in a strange man’s room? It must have been whatever magic or hypnotism he performed on you last night. What else did he do to you? You shiver at the thought. 

You glare at the blue dress that was obviously meant for you. It was thin and revealing. There was no way in hell you were wearing it. You go to Oikawa’s wardrobe and go through the neatly folded clothes until you find a large shirt and pair of shorts that fit you. The clothes are much too long and hang off of you while simultaneously squeezing you in intimate places. The fabric of the pants was stretched to its limit around your ass. Oikawa must not have much padding on his backside. Once satisfied with your outfit you slowly walk to the open door and peer out into the hallway. You are in the last room at the end looking straight down the corridor past rows of rooms until you see the top of a staircase. 

You slowly make your way towards the staircase. While passing the rooms, you notice that most of them have closed stone doors, but two rooms have curtains acting as doors instead. Of the curtained rooms, one is dark and one is lit. You go to the curtained room containing the light and peek in from the crack between the curtain and the wall. Looking around you see a large, unmade bed and clothes and trinkets strewn about. It's an absolute mess, and no one is home. Suddenly you hear a whisper besides your ear, “Hey there.”

You scream and leap away. A man is standing next to you, cackling loudly and clutching his stomach, “Oh ...oooooo…. Sorry, I’m sorry, I just had to. It was too easy.” The man wears a loose white shirt, tan trousers, and has metal jewelry in his ears. He has long, blonde hair on the top of his head and short brown hair underneath with … brown eyes? He flashes you a wide, fangless smile. “Wait, are you a human?” you ask excitedly. “Yep! Name’s Yūji Terushima. You must be [Y/N]. Boy, is everyone excited to meet you.”   
“What? Why is … wait who is everyone? Why do you live here? Why do you know who I am? What day is it? Wh…” He cuts you off, “Calm down there cutie. If you get too excited, your loud heartbeat is gonna bother the vamps. I’m under strict orders from the Grand King not to answer any of your questions myself, but I can take you to him.”  
“The Grand King?”  
“Oikawa.”  
“He’s a king?” Terushima laughs, “no, but some people call him that. It’s a nickname. He’s down in the lounge. I’ll take you there.” 

He brushes the curtain aside and grabs a book from the room. “Is this your room?” you ask. “Yeah, me and Makki’s.”   
“Oh, sorry for peaking in.”  
“It’s cool. You get used to a lack of privacy. Humans can’t open the doors around the castle, so the ones we’re allowed to go in will be left open, usually with a curtain of some kind.” He pauses and thinks for a moment, “well shit, maybe I shouldn’t have told you that ... Eh, fuck it.” He shrugs, and the high collar of his shirt falls, revealing the many bites that litter his neck. You gasp, and Terushima notices your stare. He chuckles and folds the collar down all the way, opening the top buttons of his shirt so you can see that the bites continue down past his collar bone and disappear beneath the fabric of his shirt, “Come on.” 

Terushima starts walking towards the stairs and you follow after him, struggling to keep up with his long gait. You try to memorize your path, but keep getting lost in all the turns, corridors, and staircases. Finally, the two of you emerge into a large, well-lit hallway and you can hear voices coming from an open door on the left. Terushima walks boldly towards it and invites himself in while you hide behind him, “Hey everyone, looks who’s awake!” He steps aside and presents you to the room. So much for hiding behind him. Your face flushes red in embarrassment, and you scan the room. You see around 7 male vampires and one female human with short blonde hair. Or at least you think she is human based on her brown eyes and the bite marks on her neck and arms. You don’t recognize anyone except for Iwaizumi and Oikawa … who is staring at you angrily. It causes a shiver to run down your spine. 

The room waits for Oikawa’s first move silently. “Little one, that’s not the dress I left you.” The room is suffocatingly quiet, and you know every vampire can hear your racing heart. All eyes are on you. You lift your eyes from the carpet and boldly meet his, “Well, I didn’t like the dress you left me.” The silence continues for 1 … 2 … 3 more seconds before a man lounging on a couch starts laughing, “Shit, Oikawa please don’t kill her, she’s gonna be fun!” Chuckles bubble forth from around the room, and the atmosphere lightens. Oikawa walks over to you and smiles, “we’re gonna have to do something about that attitude of yours.” Terushima pipes up from behind you, “oooooooooooo.” Oikawa glares at him, “Would you shut up?” Individual conversations are beginning to resume around the room, but it’s obvious that everyone is still paying attention to you. The man on the couch who spoke previously calls over, “Oikawa, be nice to my companion.” 

Terushima sticks out his tongue, adorned with a silver stud, at the powerful vampire clan leader, and walks over to the couch, sitting on the man’s lap, “Thank you, Makki.” He kisses Hanamaki on the cheek. You blush at the PDA, and Oikawa calls your attention back to him, “Little one, come on, let’s go for a walk.” You stiffen up and nervously look at Terushima. You felt safer here with other humans. Oikawa notices your discomfort, “Don’t worry, we’ll come back. Are you nervous about being alone with me?” You nod. “What if I promise not to kill you tonight? Do you trust that I’ll hold myself to that promise?” You shake your head. He chuckles, “I do appreciate your honesty. Just to clarify though, you don’t have a choice. You know that, right?” You blush and nod. “Good, then let’s go.”   
“Can you still promise not to kill me tonight?” He laughs, and you hear muffled snickers from around the room, “Sure, sweetheart. I won’t kill you tonight.” He emphasizes the last word.

He places a hand on your lower back, causing you to stiffen slightly as he leads you from the room. He’s silent as he leads you to a garden behind the castle. The grass tickles your bare feet as you can’t help but stare at the white roses that seem to reflect the moonlight. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Oikawa asks you. You nod. “Speak,” he commands. You jump slightly, “Yes. They’re beautiful.” He smirks, “Good girl. From now on, when I ask you questions, you will answer verbally and make sure to address me by my title. Understand?” He looks at you expectantly. “Yes … master?” you say unsurely while crinkling your nose in discomfort. 

Oikawa laughs at the sight, “is it really that hard for you to behave like a proper pet?” You huff and cross your arms, “I’m not a pet.” He scoffs and smirks down at you, amused, “oh, but you are. Maybe you don’t understand the situation you’re in,” he steps closer, causing you to reflexively take a step back, “you are mine, now. Call yourself whatever you want, but if you want to live, you will behave. You will feed me when I am hungry, you will entertain me when I am bored, and you will fuck me when I am horny.” You blush profusely, your heart hammering in your chest. Your breath is shaky as you absorb the meaning of his words. He continues, “you are what my clan calls a ‘companion,’ and I am your ‘keeper.’ Companions are allowed to live here, and the clan will provide for them as long as they keep their ‘keeper’ satisfied. The details of every partnership are unique. For example, Terushima and Makki act like an annoying married couple, while you and I will have more of a master-slave dynamic. You will coordinate with the other human companions and share the human chores around the castle, cooking mostly. To be honest, I don’t know a lot about what the companions do when they’re left unsupervised. So, do you have any questions?” 

It was a lot to process. You are stunned silent as his red eyes bore into you. Your legs shake as you finally speak, “Will I ever be free?” He thinks for a moment, “Maybe. That’s up to me.”   
“This seems like a very unfair ‘partnership.’” He chuckles, “It is.”  
“Are you … going to hurt me?”  
“Are you asking if this is going to be a life of pain and constant torture?” You nod, “yeah, that's one way to put it.”   
“Don’t worry. I have to take care of you. Once a vampire has a companion, he is no longer on the hunting rotation. So, if you get sick or injured and I can’t feed off of you, then I starve.”  
“Couldn’t you just kill me if I get sick and get back on the rotation?”  
“Yes, but that would be frowned upon.”  
“Will anyone else feed off of me.”  
“I might let some of my friends, but no one can without my permission.”  
“So basically, if I keep you happy, then I’ll be okay?” He smiles and pats your head, “exactly, little one. And it will be so much easier to do once you get attached to me after I feed.” You swat his hand away, “Attached? Like what happened last night when you … hypnotized me?” 

Oikawa laughs, “It’s called compulsion. Vampires can use it to make humans compliant, but it’s exhausting to use and so much more fun when you can just make a human do what you want without it.” He smiles dangerously at you, and you have to look away. You nervously tug at the hem of your shirt, “so what happens when you … feed from me?” He tucks a stray hair behind your ear and places a finger under your chin, lifting your face to make you look him in the eyes. He licks his lips, “It will hurt at first. Then, after about five seconds, pleasure will course through your body. You will beg for me to keep going. You will want me to continue drinking from you until you fade away. You will crave a peaceful death … but I’ll stop. I’ll pull away and leave you dizzy, pale, and cold. You’ll beg for me to stay. You’ll need me to hold you, and if I’m feeling generous, I will. Then, I’ll bring you food and water, you’ll recover, and we’ll do it again and again.” As he is weaving the picture with his dangerously hypnotizing words, he brings your face closer to his until his breath tickles your lips, “I will become your drug, and you won’t be able to live without me. Because of that, this is a lifetime arrangement. You’ll never want to leave.” 

You shiver, your knees threatening to buckle as you lean into his touch, craving his lips on yours. Then, all of a sudden, he pulls away, completely unbothered. “I’ll go ahead and bring you back now. Terushima will give you the companion tour. You can explore the castle, but make sure you are back in my room well before sunrise. And keep your attitude in check. If I hear that you bothered any of my friends, there will be consequences. Do you understand, little one?” He looks at you expectantly, and you look away as you whisper, “Yes, master.”   
“Look at me and speak up.” You look up to find his cocky smile reflecting the moonlight. “Yes, master,” you say confidently despite your red face and chest betraying your mortification. He pets your head, “Good girl. Come on.” He starts to walk away, but you call to him, stopping him in his tracks, “Oik...Master?” He turns around, amused, “Yes, little one?” You take a deep breath, “are you … hungry?” He chuckles darkly, “I haven’t decided yet.” 

\-------------

“And here are the bathrooms! Fun fact, vamps don’t piss or shit so this is one of our safe spaces. It’s a shitty one,” Terushima looks at you expectantly, very proud of his pun. You can’t help but chuckle, “Where are the other ones? Safe spaces, I mean.”   
“We also get the kitchen most of the time. Sometimes vamps will come watch us cook though if they are feeling nostalgic. And anywhere sunlight reaches during the day.” You stop him, “wait, we are allowed out during the day?” He smiles, “yep. Humans need Vitamin D after all, some of us need multiple types of D if you know what I mean.” He wiggles his eyebrows and you roll your eyes, “Has anyone ever told you how incredibly crude you are?” He laughs, “yep!” 

He starts walking to your next destination. You follow behind, nervous to ask your question, “so … we can leave the castle?”  
“Mhm, they leave the back door open during the day so we can slip in and out for shopping or exploring.”  
“And they can’t follow us?” Terushima stops and turns around to face you, his playful demeanor gone. It’s chilling. “If you are thinking about escaping, don’t. They have your smell, and the second the moon rises, they will hunt you down and kill you without hesitation. Behave. You can be very happy here.” You look at the ground, ashamed, “I’m sorry it’s just … Oikawa said I was going to be his slave, and I …” Terushima sighs and pulls you into a hug, and it’s comforting to feel his heartbeat, “shhh, it’s ok. He doesn’t really mean that. He may be a dick for a while, but he’ll get bored soon. He’s actually just a big softie. Just humor him for a little bit, and you’ll be ok.” 

Tears start to leak from your eyes without permission, and you cry silently into Terushima’s arms. Everything had finally caught up to you. This was real. You were here, and you couldn’t leave. Your body shakes, and he gently rubs your back, quietly soothing you as you cry. “Terushima,” you sniffle, “I’m scared.”  
“I know. I was too, at first. But, I promise you won’t be anymore after your first feeding. You’re safe here.” You pull back and sniffle once more, wiping your tears away. Terushima smiles, “just play it safe for a while. Ask for permission before doing anything big like going outside. Mostly because Keepers can get super possessive and protective of their companions. They like to know where we are at all times.”   
“I thought we were the only ones who got attached.” Terushima laughs, “oh that’s absolute bullshit. They just want you to think they’re tougher than they are. I forgot to tell Makki I was taking a daytime walk in the forest one time, and when I came back home he was freaking out and frantically running around the castle like a deer. Once he saw me, he almost crushed me to death in a bear hug. He was glued to my side for days after.”

You chuckle, “that’s kinda sweet.” Terushima smiles with a dreamy look in his eyes, “Yeah, he is. You good to keep going?” You nod and he starts walking you towards the kitchen. “How long have you been here, by the way,” you ask. “Eight years!” Your jaw drops, “holy shit.” He laughs, “Yep! I’m a veteran, so I pretty much know everything.” You round the corner into the kitchen where the female companion from earlier is cooking something that smells incredible. You take a deep breath and your stomach growls. The woman turns around and laughs, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”   
“Hey, Saeko!” Terushima walks over and plucks a carrot from the cutting board. Saeko swats at his hand, “Fuck off you pig or you’re getting a smaller serving.”  
“Uh uh uh, you can’t do that. Makki feeds tonight, so I have to be well-fed.” Saeko groans, “you little shit.” She looks over and notices you nervously hanging around the edge of the kitchen, not sure what to do. “Hey there, [Y/N]. Come on over!” You smile and walk over, taking a seat at the counter, “Thanks, it’s nice to meet you um … Saeko?”  
“Yep, Saeko Tanaka. But you can just call me Sister.”   
“Alright Sister, what are you making?”  
“Pot roast!” You can’t help but lick your lips, “Do I get any?” Terushima and Saeko laugh. “Of course you do,” Terushima says while stealing another carrot, “Do you know if Oikawa plans to feed tonight?” You blush and shake your head, “He was … ambiguous.” Saeko scoffs, “what a drama queen. We’ll stuff you full just in case. Terushima, did you tell her about the cooking and cleaning schedule?” He shakes his head and goes to steal another carrot, but Saeko catches him in time and stops him. 

He pouts and sticks out his tongue. Saeko pokes him in the ribs, “I’m gonna rip that damn tongue ring out one day. Anyways, [Y/N], all companions take turns cooking and cleaning the human areas of the castle. The vampires handle the rest. We line up the schedule with feedings so you don’t have to cook or clean right after being drained. So once you and Oikawa get a rhythm, let us know and we’ll add you to the rotation.” You nod silently. This was a lot of information to take in at once. Saeko walks over and places a hand on yours to stop you from scratching at your skin. You hadn’t even noticed that you had fallen back into the bad habit of your nervous tick. She smiles sweetly, “How about you just relax in here with me for the rest of the night.” She rubs her thumb over the back of your hand, and your gaze travels up her arm, exploring every bite on her skin. They were deep and aggressive. They looked painful. “Who’s your Keeper?” 

She lets go of your hand and stirs the pot, “His name is Kentarō Kyōtani, but everyone just calls him Mad Dog.”  
“Oh,” you squeak out. “Don’t worry. The nickname is excessive. He’s more bark than bite, and an absolute sweetheart once you get to know him.” Terushims stands behind her frantically shaking his head and mouthing, “fuck no.” The sight makes you laugh. Saeko spins around and throws the metal spoon she was holding at him, “you ass!” You continue to shake with laughter. With these two around, how bad could this possibly be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unexpected slow build. I kept trying to write smut and realized that I was legitimately really into this universe I'm creating. I hope y'all stick around to see what happens because I'm super excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok y'all, so here's the deal. I want to write for a Dragonborn Iwaizumi and merman Akasshi. If I do that, I want to give them ... reptilian genitals (*cough cough* two penises *cough cough*). Is there an audience for that, or would that be too weird? Please let me know with a comment!


End file.
